new_club_penguinfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffles
Puffles are pets in New Club Penguin that you can purchase at the Pet Shop. Colors *Red *Blue *Green *Purple *Yellow *Pink *Black *White *Orange *''Brown'' *''Gold'' *''Rainbow'' (Italic colors are not yet purchasable on New Club Penguin) Trivia *A penguin can have up to 18 puffles *There was a glitch where puffles could not be fed or played with. *There was also a glitch where puffles couldn't get adopted.(Some may still experience it as it's going to be fixed for all soon). Types of Puffles All puffles cost 400 coins to adopt (formerly 800). Blue Puffle Blue Puffle: They are considered trustworthy, loyal, and easy to care for. These puffles are available to all players. They are one of the most popular. Discovery Date: November 2005 Red Puffle Red Puffle: Red puffles are the most adventurous. They were discovered on Rockhopper Island by Captain Rockhopper, who decided to take some back to Club Penguin. The most famous red puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. They can play Catchin' Waves with you at the Cove. Discovery Date: December 2006 Pink Puffle Pink Puffle: They are known for their sportiness. They are also depicted as cheerful. They can play Aqua Grabber with you at the Iceberg. Discovery Date: November 2005 Black Puffle Black Puffle: They are known for their reluctance and shadowiness. However, they have a wild side; they love to skateboard and they are known to catch on fire when they are feeling happy and strong. They rarely smile, but they will smile when pleased. They can play Cart Surfer with you. Discovery Date: November 2005 Green Puffle Green Puffle: They are very energetic and silly. They are also the fastest puffles. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a propeller cap or a unicycle. The most famous green puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room, which sits on top of a speaker in the Dance Club. They can play Jet Pack Adventure with you. Discovery Date: November 2005 Purple Puffle Purple Puffle: They love to dance, be picky eaters and are often portrayed as divas. They can blow incredibly large bubbles using their bubble wand. This puffle is perfect for Cadence, as she has one named Lolz. Purple puffles can play Dance Contest with you. Discovery Date: August 2006 Yellow Puffle Yellow Puffle: They are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. They love anything that has got to do with the arts, be it art, design, plays or music. There is also a yellow puffle named the Keeper of the Stage, which will appear when you pull the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. Yellow puffles used to be able to play DJ3K with you, until the game was removed. Discovery Date: October 2007 White Puffle White Puffle: They are the smallest of all puffles, which fits their shy and quiet personalities. They are also known for their ability to turn anything in to ice, or create slopes of ice from thin air. They are connected back to ninjas quite often, especially since the first white puffles were spotted at the Dojo. This puffle seems perfect for Sensei. Discovery Date: February 2009 Orange Puffle Orange Puffle: Orange puffles have been depicted as goofy and zany, somewhat like green puffles. They are native to the Box Dimension, which was where they were first spotted. Their prominent buck teeth and long tongues make them stand out among other puffles. Discovery Date: February 2010 Category:Pets